fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Court
Chat Court is a 2014 series made by Chrome, Derpy and Bagel. It is usually held on wiki chat. Plot After President Randy realizes there are no courts in the Fanonverse, his builders decide to make a court. However, due to limitations, court was held on an internet chat. Characters *'Judge Bagel '''is the judge. Bagel was hired as a judge after accidentally arresting a pair of socks for being ripped. *'Chrome''' is usually the suspect. Chrome owns a shirt with the word "INNOCENT" on it in an attempt to trick the judge into thinking he's innocent. This never works. *'Dappu '''is the replacement judge when Bagel is arrested or away. He is normally a jury member and appears in all episodes. *'Jessica/Krazy the Janitor is the janitor. He never plays an important role in episodes, except one or two. His catchphrases are "Can I get a raise '''now, Judge Beygull?!" and "I'm just the janitor!" *'Dude' is a reccuring character. He appears in most episodes. Episodes 'Season 1 (2014)' *1. The Mailman's Bumcheeks: Chrome is accused of making out with The Mailman's butt cheeks. Rated TV-14-S/BBFC: 12. *2. Kids These Days (They Never Learn!): 'A rebellious kid is accused of kidnapping his parents, but when Chrome suddenly shows up in the court, the story gets out-of-hand. ''Rated TV-14-D/BBFC: 12. *3. 'My Personal Handyman: '''Krazy the Janitor is tired of just being a Riff-Raff (handy-man, janitor) who never gets a raise and kills Judge Dappu. He takes over the show, and mixes up everything. ''Guest starring Phill LaMarr (who later returns in season 15) as Watermelon Thief. Rated TV-PG-DLV/BBFC: 12. *4. '''The Afterparty: '''After being killed in the last episode, Based God revives Dappu and he goes on a killing spree killing Krazy the Janitor, President Randy, Johneh the guy who lives in a taco, Dude, Judge Bagel, Based God, SpongeBob and 80 others. He gets off innocent because apologizes on live TV. Rated TV-PG-DLV/BBFC: 12. *5. Ded in the Hed: TBA. Rated TV-14-V/BBFC: 12. *6. 'Christmas Court: '''Dude is accused of celebrating Christmas on December 21st instead of the 25th. ''Rated TV-14-L/BBFC: 12. *7. 'Cheesed Chrome: '''Crime has been decreasing, so Judge Bagel falsely accuses Chrome of stealing all the cheese in town. ''Rated TV-PG-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *8. 'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Dead: '''TBA. ''Rated TV-14-S/BBFC: 12. *9. 'Magic: '''A magician is accused of murdering someone using a certain magic trick. However, once it's revealed that a certain someone was involved with it, the magician turns the court into a sadist magic show. ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *10. 'The Coming of Chrome: '''Following a recent incident, Judge Bagel is sent to prison and Chrome replaces him as judge. However, Chrome is actually doing things correctly as a judge, which angers Judge Bagel. ''Rated: TV-PG-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *11. 'Judge vs. Judge: Season finale. '''Judge Bagel is accussed of breaking into someone's house and stealing all their televisions, but pins the blame on a certain other judge, causing anarchy in the courtroom that eventually leads to the end of the world. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 15 . '''Season 2 (2015) Season 2 will have 24 episodes. *12. Classy Court: 'Chat Court's ratings begin to decline, so the network decides to add a new show to their network called "''Classy Court." Tensions rise between the two shows, so when the network decides to do a crossover episode between the two, it leads to a battle to the death between the cast. Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *13. 'Real Court: '''The internet mysteriously shuts down, meaning Chat Court is a real court investigating the shut down. ''Rated: TV-14-L/BBFC: 12. *14. 'Dappu Rises: ' Dappu takes over the court after he becomes a licensed federal judge. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *15. 'Silly Hats: ' A man is accused of murder for not wearing a silly hat. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *16. 'Maninizer: '''Judge Bagel gets a girlfriend. The gang finds out she just wants Bagel so she can take over the court and kill President Randy. Will they save the court? ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12 *17. 'Boo Hoo: '''A woman is under trail for crying during a funeral. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *18. 'Excecution: '''The gang go on a manhunt after two businessmen think Chat Court is too sensible for them. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *19. 'Judge Bagel's Trial: ' Judge Bagel is under trail for hurting his own feelings. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *20. 'Cannabis Court: ' The gang gets high on weed and can't figure out what to do.Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 15. *21. 'Pain Train: '''A train (that isn't even sentient) is accused of running over millions of people. Judge Bagel later gets bored of the case and falls asleep, however, when he wakes up, he finds himself inside the train, which is more dangerous than anticipated. ''Rated: TV-14-D/BBFC: 12 *22. 'Crazy Freaking Teleporter: '''A robber is accused of stealing a teleporter from a scienctist's lab. 'Season 3 (2016) Season 3 will have 16 episodes. Specials Chat Court: Trial Trilogy (AKA: Chat Court: The Movie): A television movie seperated into 3 parts. A new, mysterious judge, under the name of "Judge ZF", moves into town and commits a murder, which causes him to go on trail on Chat Court. However, when it is revealed that Judge Bagel and his assossiates (Chrome, Dappu, Krazy the Janitor) might have been involved with the crime, the gang find themselves on the run, attempting to clear their names, all while the fate of the Chat Court series is at stake when it begins to recieve low ratings. Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15. Gallery Judgebagel.png|Judge Bagel SUSPECTCHROME.png|Chrome DAPPUTHEOTHERJUDGE.png|Dappu Videos * * Category:IAmBagel Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:TheChromePerson Category:Comedy Category:Television series